1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer storage systems and, more particularly, to a computer cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers, such as laptop computers and tablet computers, are commonly used in educational facilities. When not in use, the computers are generally required to be stored in a secure manner to prevent them from being stolen or tampered with. Accordingly, it is common to store the computers in a lockable cart that will deter the students and other people from accessing the computers without permission. Often the cart is provided with wheels so that it may be moved to different places so that the computers may be used in different classrooms.
Where the computers include a battery, the computer cart may include electrical strips that will enable the computers to be charged while being stored in the computer cart. Since charging the computers generates heat, it is generally necessary to ventilate the computers within the cart to prevent them from overheating.
One common way to ventilate the interior of a computer cart is to create ventilation holes in the panels that make up the sides and front or back of the cart. While this enables ventilation to occur, it requires significant machining since each of the ventilation holes must be stamped or cut out of the material. Additionally, material with holes machined therein is generally less strong than the material without holes. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a new computer cart having a different type of ventilation structure.